


Hot blooded

by takumiraine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumiraine/pseuds/takumiraine
Summary: Hanzo comes home from a mission sick. It's up to his boyfriend and girlfriend to take care of him.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Mei-Ling Zhou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hot blooded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SchweenWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

Hanzo had brought it home to them. He had walked through the door flushed and warm. Mei was immediately concerned, lifting up on her tiptoes to press her hand to his forehead, lips pursed into a frown. Hanzo grabbed it away, pressing a kiss to her palm instead.   
  
“My body is overcompensating from being in a cold rain this past week.” He insisted, “Nothing a shower and sleep will not fix.” He kissed her cheek, then Jesse’s, before walking off to the bathroom for a shower, leaving his things by the door. He could put them away later.   
  
Their second clue that something was wrong was the fact that even though mission food was notoriously terrible, and Mei and Jesse had worked together on Hanzo’s favorites, he barely ate. He picked at his food, muttering apologies when they questioned why he wasn’t eating.   
  
“I am just tired. It was a long week.” He murmured as an excuse. “It really is delicious, thank you for your efforts.”   
  
“Well,” Mei offered, sharing a worried glance with Jesse. “There is a new wildlife documentary that I have been wanting to watch, why don’t we all call it an early night and watch it together? That way you can rest.”   
  
Hanzo considered it through another bite, before nodding once.   
  
“Excellent!” Mei clapped, once. “It is about penguins.”   
  
Jesse shook his head fondly. “Why don’t the two o’ ya go get comfy in bed, I’ll clean up out here and then come join ya in a minute.”   
  
“Nonsense, I will -” Hanzo began, standing and grabbing his own plate. Jesse was on his feet in an instant, pushing his finger against Hanzo’s mouth in a shushing motion.   
  
“Don’t ‘nonsense’ me Hanzo. If it was Mei or me comin’ back from a mission you wouldn’t hear of either of us liftin’ a finger. You treat yourself to the same courtesy you give us. You’re tired and obviously ya ain’t feelin’ that great. Just take it easy.”   
  
“I am feeling _fine_.” Hanzo insisted.   
  
“Right right.” Jesse backed off, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “Either way, go and snuggle up in bed. You keep fighting me and I just might let ya do all the work and take your place gettin’ all them _prime cuddles_ for myself.” He shooed his boyfriend and tossed a wink at his girlfriend, who giggled and grabbed Hanzo’s arm.   
  
“Please don’t leave me to Jesse’s mercy.” She begged dramatically, “He’s been insufferable while you were gone.”   
  
Jesse grabbed a towel off of the counter and snapped it playfully at her. “I’ll show you ‘insufferable’.” He threatened, causing her to squeal and pull Hanzo off in the direction of their bedroom.   
  
Normally, Mei was in the middle, leaving Jesse and Hanzo to ‘fight’ over who got the space next to the wall, and who was on ‘door duty’. It wasn’t that any of them actually had to get up and answer the door, it was just that, no matter how many locks or chains or barricades they had, neither of them ever felt quite safe when they were sleeping closest to the door. Something to do with their difficult upbringings, it was assumed.   
  
However that changed whenever one of them came back from a mission. That person was _always_ in the middle, and neither Jesse nor Hanzo would ever make Mei be the ‘vulnerable one’ no matter how much she always offered the wall spot to them.   
  
It was sweet how she always wanted her boys to feel safe, and as tempted as Jesse was to take her up on that sometimes, the part of his brain that had bought into that patriarchal shit always insisted he protect her. So he’d shoo her over to the wall side with a kiss and settle in for a long night. Their playful squabbling always brought a fond softening to Hanzo’s eyes so it was worth it.   
  
As the dishes were finished, not many, thankfully, as Mei insisted on washing as they went, Jesse went to join them in bed, only to find Mei in by the wall, and Hanzo buried up to his nose in the blankets. She shot him a worried look as she continued to explain the premise of the documentary to Hanzo who was only half listening. He pulled off his flannel and pants, dropping them into the hamper with Hanzo’s things and slipped into the bed, sliding his arm under the pillow and pressing close to his boyfriend.   
  
Hanzo was… unexpectedly warm. Normally Jesse was the furnace and Hanzo always complained about how uncomfortably hot it made him, as if Jesse could just adjust his body’s internal thermostat on a whim. Hanzo just groped for Jesse’s hand and pulled so Jesse was wrapped tightly around him like another blanket, shivering slightly as he did.   
  
“You alright sweetpea?” Jesse asked, concerned.   
  
Hanzo huffed softly in response. “I am just cold. You are warm.”  
  
Jesse shared another worried look with Mei. “Han, you’re…. You ain’t cold.”   
  
“It’s likely you caught a bug while you were on the mission.” Mei told him, stroking his hair back before settling in next to him. “You should rest. We can watch the documentary another time.”   
  
“No, we will watch it, because I do not need to rest as I am not sick.”   
  
“Alright Hanzo. You ain’t sick.” Jesse agreed just so he’d settle down. He shared another worried glance with Mei before she propped the holopad up against his arm. Honestly he wasn’t surprised when Hanzo was asleep not five minutes in.   
  
The next morning Hanzo was still too hot, and the three of them had left what was, unquestionably, a puddle of sweat on the bed. But every time someone tried to pull the comforter off of themselves, Hanzo had made a noise and shivered, so they had made the decision, together, to suffer.   
  
“I feel like I’ve sweated off all’a my dad bod.” Jesse complained quietly to Mei after helping her over Hanzo and off the bed.   
  
“You’re still very handsome, so do not worry.” Mei told him patting his cheek fondly, before biting her lip and looking over her shoulder at Hanzo. “We should call Dr. Ziegler. He is still too warm.”   
  
“Yeah,” Jesse agreed. “An’ it ain’t like him to sleep past _us_ , even after a mission.” Hanzo had barely moved, and they hadn’t been the sneakiest trying to get out of bed this morning. Usually he would grumble and try to pull one of them back for just ‘five more minutes’, complaining every time the bed moved.   
  
He pulled out his comm and started pulling up Angela’s information. He sent her a message, marked urgent, before saying “Athena, if she doesn’t notice, and is awake, please tell her she’s got a message.” There was no verbal notice, but the overhead lights flickered once, dimly. Good. a yes.

Mei had finished showering and getting dressed by the time Angela arrived, sleep rumpled. She had a clipboard in one hand and mug of coffee in the other .  She was in sweatpants, a tank top, and her labcoat. Obviously the text had pulled her out of bed long before she actually had plans on becoming a fully awake person. One look at Mei and Jesse’s worried faces and Hanzo, still asleep, in the bed had her taking a long drink from her mug before handing it to Jesse. She sat on the edge of the bed and dug one of Hanzo’s hands out from under the covers, fingers to his wrist as she checked his pulse.   
  
Hanzo appeared to stay asleep, until suddenly he was decidedly not. In the blink of an eye, Hanzo had pinned Angela to the bed, a knife to her throat.   
  
Jesse inched over, gently getting the fingers of his metal hand between the knife blade and Angela’s neck. “Easy sweetpea, you’re safe. It’s just Angie, we were worried about you.”  Hanzo blinked slowly, and some of the haze cleared from his eyes, though it was obvious he was still thinking rather sluggishly. 

“Apologies Doctor.” He murmured, hand going slack and allowing Jesse to take the knife from him before pushing himself up to his knees, awkwardly sitting seiza on the bed.   
  
“I thought you checked him over.” Jesse muttered to Mei once he was back at her side.  
  
“I watched as he got undressed, he didn’t go near the bed,” Mei replied, frowning softly. “I did not think he would keep a knife in his underwear.”   
  
“Naw. Not likely. That means we musta missed one when we were making the bed this last week.” Jesse turned and cupped her cheek lightly. “It’s okay Mei.”

She sighed. “I just wish he would feel safe with us.”   
  
“Sweetheart, he _does_ feel safe. It ain’t about him, or even me, not feelin safe with you. It’s about growin’ up in an unsafe environment and wantin’ to protect the people we love.” Her face was still twisted with uncertainty. “C’mere.” Jesse pulled her close into a hug, tucking her head under his chin, pressing a kiss to the top of it as he did. “Ease up on your worryin’ darlin, or you’ll give Hanzo more gray hair.”   
  
That earned him a laugh. “That is not how these things work Jesse.”   
  
“Naw, I’m pretty sure they do.”   
  
Angela finished her examination with only a few grumbles from Hanzo, who kept insisting that all of this was unnecessary.   
  
“Well,” She said, looking over her clipboard. “Hanzo, you have a fever and ordinarily I would insist upon you coming and staying at the medbay until it breaks,” She held out a hand to stave off his complaint. “I will make you this deal. You get to stay here under Mei and Jesse’s care, but Athena will monitor your vitals and if anything worsens, she will alert me and you will have to stay with me until you recover. That means you have to get plenty of rest, eat healthy foods and drink plenty of fluids.”   
  
“Thanks for lookin’ out for him Ang.” Jesse said, moving in to intercept what would probably be a complaint about Athena’s monitoring by Hanzo. “C’mon grumpy, lets get you into the shower. We spent all’a last night sweatin’ like sinners in church. The ladies don’t need to smell us no more.” Hanzo frowned but stood obediently and Jesse let go of Mei to catch him when he wobbled. Hanzo steadied himself then swatted away Jesse’s hands until Angela turned to talk to Mei, and then Hanzo leaned against his boyfriend and let Jesse loop an arm around his waist.   
  
In the bathroom Jesse turned on the water and got the shower warming up before brushing his teeth, keeping a careful eye on Hanzo while he took care of nature’s call. Afterwards, he helped Hanzo into the shower, holding him closely.   
  
“I do not need this much help standing under the shower McCree.” Hanzo grumbled.   
  
“Yeah, but I _missed_ ya Han. Every time you go off on a mission without me, I worry about you.”   
  
“Sap.”   
  
“You knew that already.”  
  
“I did.”   
  
They stood there like that for another minute, before Jesse grabbed the shampoo, starting to work it through first Hanzo’s hair, then his own. After rinsing the soap out and fending off numerous “I can do it myself”s from Hanzo, Jesse applied the conditioner, before grabbing a rag and beginning to wash them both.   
  
“Thank you, by the way.” Jesse murmured into Hanzo’s ear as he carefully soaped up his boyfriend.   
  
“For?”   
  
“Lettin’ me take care of you like this.” Hanzo was quiet for a long time, and Jesse worried he’d fallen asleep, only to realize that Hanzo was just… thinking very intensely about something.  
  
“You….” he began, then tried again. “We care for each other.” Jesse knew how much the admission took.   
  
“We do. Now the only thing missin’ from here is Mei.”   
  
“That is a bad idea. Do you not remember the last time all three of us were in the shower together?”   
  
“I only broke my wrist. It’d be fine.”   
  
“Fool.”   
  
“A fool for you maybe.”   
  
Mei had entered the bathroom near the end of their shower, and leaned in to help Hanzo out and into a towel the moment the water turned off. She gently patted him dry, despite his fussing.   
  
“Jesse washed, so I dry.”   
  
“I am not the dishes Mei.” Hanzo protested.  
  
“We sure do you often enough.” Jesse interjected with a grin and a waggle of his hips in their direction. Hanzo scoffed, but Mei giggled, so he considered it a win, even though she tossed a towel at his face.   
  
Once Hanzo was dry, Mei grabbed her bathrobe from the door hook and helped Hanzo into it. It was soft and fluffy and barely covered Hanzo’s body. If Jesse leaned back slightly he could see the tip of Hanzo’s dick poking out and shit if that wasn’t just the most enticing thing?   
  
Mei noticed what he was doing and cleared her throat, shooting a disappointed look in Jesse’s direction. She had a point. Hanzo was sick. Illness wasn’t something you could suck out through someone’s dick so he’d have to wait.   
  
“There’s breakfast on a hot plate, and I brought you coffee, Jesse. I also plugged in the kettle so we can have tea.” Mei said, brightening back up once Jesse had looked sufficiently chastised. He pulled her close for a kiss, then pressed his forehead to hers. 

“So sweet of ya darlin’.” She giggled and he kissed her again. When he looked up, Hanzo was gone and there was a moment of alarm before he realized that Hanzo was just sitting on the bed. Hanzo’s eyes were closed but he had that crease in his forehead that meant he was concentrating _very_ intently on something. One last kiss and the pair went to join him on the bed.   
  
“Hanzo? Is something the matter?” Mei asked, placing her hand on his knee.   
  
“I am focusing on reducing my fever.”   
  
“Hanzo, a fever ain’t somethin’ you can just _will away_. It takes rest.”   
  
“Meditation has also been known to help.?” Hanzo insisted.   
  
“Breakfast will help more.” Mei said, pushing a small plate into his hands. There were a variety of American breakfast type foods. He crinkled his nose. “Don’t give it that look, Jack cooked today. It was his turn.”   
  
“I suppose it will be edible.” Hanzo still took too long to grab his fork because Jesse did it for him, feeding him a bite or two before he deemed it ‘too much’ and pushed the plate away.   
  
“Alright, alright, I know you’re not feeling well. Why don’t you rest some.” Jesse set the plate on the dresser again and when he turned around Hanzo was laying on the bed, eyes closed. Jesse noticed that Mei had changed the sheets while they were showering. What did either of them do to deserve her?  
  
“I am not tired.”   
  
“Of course not.” Mei told him, taking the same patiently humoring tone that one would use with a sick child. Jesse found it hilarious and it was paining him not to laugh. “Let’s just cover you up and you can close your eyes. Your body will rest whether you sleep or not.”   
  
It took mere minutes for Hanzo to doze off again, and Jesse went to the dresser to eat his own share of the breakfast and drink his coffee. “Athena, how’s his temp?”   
  
“Still high enough to be classified as a fever, but approximately half a degree lower than when Doctor Ziegler was here.”   
  
“Good.” That was a relief. Hanzo didn’t get sick often, and hated it while he was. Not that anyone could blame him. He finished his coffee and made Mei her tea, bringing it back to bed where she had set up with the documentary again.   
  
A lazy day would be just fine with him. 


End file.
